


Carry On Barrayar

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: This one is just for fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This grew from a post on the discussion board. And new ideas keep popping up, so if I post it I might get some peace! </p><p>(It helps if, like me, you aren’t ashamed to admit to enjoying certain disgraceful and terribly non-PC movies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On Barrayar

Barrayaran Studios present Barrayaran history as you’ve never seen it before – bumbling Vor lords; devious dowagers; maidens who are lusty, busty and full of spirit. We put the fun in funeral and the boy in flamboyant. It’s a glorious romp as we see the people who made Barrayar great, or just great fun. 

Take a trip through Barrayar’s finest moments, with high-quality productions and rollicking humour. Some of Barrayar’s best-loved performers show you history as you’ve never seen it before: 

Carry On Cetas - A hilarious romp through the Cetagandan invasion, with sly Barrayan freedom fighters disguising themselves as women of easy virtue to sneak into the Ceta camp, leading to some hairy moments with the Ceta general and his staff.

Carry On Up the Dendarii - Another mirthful visit to the invasion, this time following a band of brave Dendarii freedom fighters who must find a list of resistance agents before the Cetas get to it. Unfortunately the list was hidden inside the luggage of the Ceta General's Haut wife. The list is rolled up inside a rather personal item, and now a brave Dendarii rebel has to penetrate the Haut defences.

Carry On Emperor - A glorious look back at the days of Emperor Dorca and Pierre le Sanguinaire. Plots, betrayal, executions, devious manipulations – and all while the High Vor party on at the Residence, and below stairs the servants find time for some fun as well. 

Carry on Auditor - An Auditorial investigation has to deal with lusty Vor maidens, naughty prole maids, soldiers standing stiffly to attention, and Counts raiding each other's manure stores. It’s a dirty job, but someone has to do it!

Carry On Up the Council - The Council of Counts in all its glory. Plotting, making deals, devious Countesses, innocent Vor maidens (and some not so innocent), ambitious lords, and it all comes to a climax at the Council meeting.

Carry On General - Piotr Vorkosigan's Dendarii rebels fighting the Cetagandans. Assisted by enthusiastic village women, the General must penetrate the Cetagandan camp, (and very camp it is!) avoiding the rather personal overtures of their leader, and find the invasion plans.

Carry On Admiral - Hilarity on the fleet heading towards Komarr. Aral Vorkosigan and his merry men have to deal with female Komarran spies who've stowed away on the flagship, plus a political officer who likes to inspect his troops very closely.

Carry On Armsman – A look at things down below - life below stairs, as a new armsman learns about the very personal services required by the Count, and the Countess, while the Housekeeper and the maids have plans of their own for the new man. 

Carry On Officer – The life of an aide-de-camp isn’t always easy. Especially when the aide has a mother who is determined to get her son married so that she can have some grandchildren and the Admiral’s wife and daughter are both very interested in the aide’s prospects.

Carry On ImpSec – A spy is often called on to make the ultimate sacrifice – in this case, it’s a night with the Betan Ambassador. Some important plans have gone missing, and ImpSec is dealing with the problem with efficiency, dedication and body paint. 

Carry On Kyril – Being the supply sergeant on Kyril Island is a cosy billet, so long as you keep the Commandant supplied with plum brandy and maple mead. Plenty of extra comforts can be imported, including some young ladies to give special attention to the troops. But when there’s a snap inspection they have to find some uniforms to fit the new recruits. 

And coming soon: Carry On Vor, Carry On Rebels, Carry on Mercenary and Carry On Baba.


End file.
